ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Pirates
The Sky Pirates are the main antagonists of 2016's winter wave. The crew was formed by Nadakhan and is led by several generals. Unlike many other villainous factions in Ninjago, the group contains an extremely wide variety of warriors, ranging from all sorts of sizes and looks. Though the Sky Pirates are predominantly human, they also include members of other species, most notably Doubloon, Monkey Wretch, Clancee, Dogshank, and of course, their captain. Initially seeking gold and profit, the Sky Pirates intentions are changed to vengeance against the ninja and the reconstruction of Djinjago so that they can dominate the skies. History Formed under the command of Nadakhan, their captain, the Sky Pirate crew was originally made up of several castaways. Most of its members had wishes granted by their captain, all with arguably disastrous results, save for Clancee, the only member not to have wished for anything. Sailing aboard their ship, the Misfortune's Keep, the pirates became the most feared crew in all of Ninjago, until they came into conflict with Captain Soto and his Destiny's Bounty. In their battle, Soto ultimately trapped their captain in the Teapot of Tyrahn and defeated the rest of the crew, going on to split them up and trap its various members amongst the Sixteen Realms, and placing their ship in Gypsy Cove. Sometime afterwards, Dilara, the Quartermaster, eventually died. Infamous The Sky Pirates' captain, Nadakhan, is ultimately freed from the Teapot of Tyrahn by Clouse, the latter seeking to regain his magic and get vengeance on the Ninja. However, Nadakhan easily tricks Clouse into wishing himself inside the Teapot, and goes on to learn the whereabouts of his crew, desiring to use the Realm Crystal to reunite them. Enkrypted With the Realm Crystal, Nadakhan reunites Flintlocke, Clancee, Dogshank, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch, and regaining his ship, declares that his crew has now become obsolete, with the age of pirates now over. However, upon visiting Djinjago to accompany their captain, the Sky Pirates witness the realm's destruction and return to Ninjago with the Djinn Blade, now given a new purpose and plans. Misfortune Rising With the Misfortune's Keep converted into an airship, Nadakhan uses the Realm Crystal to reunite the rest of the lesser crew members and leads an attack on New Ninjago City. After wreaking destruction, they succeed in trapping Kai within the Djinn Blade and leave. On a Wish and a Prayer In order to cement the loyalty of his crew, Nadakhan unveils the reconstructed Djinjago to them, promising that it will be theirs, much to their unanimous celebration. Afterwards, a few of their number are sent to stop the ninja from getting the Tiger Widow's venom, and they succeed in taking Jay prisoner. My Dinner With Nadakhan As they participate in constructing Djinjago, several pirates defend their home base using newly-constructed vehicles such as the Sky Sharks and Raid Zeppelins from trespassers. Whilst keeping Jay prisoner, the Sky Pirates subject him to countless torturous events in order to break him so that he'll 'wish it all away', some of their methods including a brutal game of Scrap and Tap and constant, never-ending labor. In an attempt to rally them to his cause, Jay tries to convince them that their captain is merely using them, and though they seem to support him at first, it turns out to be a ruse to crush Jay. Wishmasters The Sky Pirates gain two new members in the form of Colin and Landon, who are renamed Bucko and Sqiffy by Nadakhan. The Sky Pirates afterwards manage to capture Cole, Nya, and Lloyd, only to come into conflict with them aboard the Misfortune's Keep. After Cole's wish results in several of them falling off of the airship, they continue to fight on the clouds. Tthey finally trap Cole and Lloyd in the Djinn Blade, prompting them to take their leave; save Flintlocke, who is sent after Jay and Nya. The Last Resort The Sky Pirates lead an attack on the police department from above, behind the cover of the clouds. After destroying all of the police cars, they succeed in capturing the Police Commissioner and continue their search for Jay and Nya. Flintlocke, confronting Nadakhan over his intentions, attempts to lead a mutiny, but fails and is demoted. After Clancee uses one of his wishes to locate the duo, the Sky Pirates lead an attack on the Lighthouse Prison and finally succeed in capturing Nya. Operation Land Ho! While preparing for the wedding, the Sky Pirates send Bucko and Sqiffy to spy on Jay and his allies. Though Sqiffy is arrested, Bucko succeeds in warning the rest of the crew of the incoming intruders and they patrol Djinjago, attempting to track down Jay and his team. After Jay gets the Djinn Blade, they attempt to attack him and the others, only for the trapped ninja to emerge and defeat them. The Way Back Several Sky Pirates attempt to delay the ninja long enough for the wedding to commence, and ultimately succeed. However, Jay and Flintlocke's suspicions are confirmed when Nadakhan ruthlessly banishes Clancee, Monkey Wretch, and Doubloon. Though Flintlocke and Dogshank lead an attack on their captain, now betrayed, the remaining Sky Pirates fight them off, unaware of Nadakhan's treachery. After defeating the rest of the crew, Jay uses his final wish to erase most of the events of the season. As a result, Bucko and Sqiffy are no longer part of the crew and are now regular citizens, and the Sky Pirates are once more scattered across the Sixteen Realms while their captain is trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn, most likely without memory of what happened. Members * Nadakhan (Captain) * Flintlocke (Second-in-command also known as the Master; Formerly; Clancee, Briefly before the events of Skybound were reversed) * Dogshank (Boatswain) * Doubloon (Gunner) * Dilara (Quartermaster; deceased) * Monkey Wretch (Mechanic; also known as the Carpenter) * Clancee (Head Ship's Mate; Formerly; He was The Master Briefly before the events of Skybound were erased) * Cyren (Ship's Mate) * Sqiffy (Ship's Mate; Now Normal after the events of Skybound were erased) * Bucko (Ship's Mate; Now Normal after the events of Skybound were erased) * Other Sky Pirates Trivia *Bucko, Sqiffy, Dilara, Cyren and Flintlocke are the only humans on this crew. *According to Flintlocke, the Sky Pirates were originally named due to considering the sky to be their limit. This would later be proven literal when they developed several planes to fly. *Flintlocke was one of the first pirates to become part of Nadakhan's crew, followed by Clancee and Monkey Wretch (the order of the two currently unknown), Doubloon, and later Dogshank and Dilara (the order of the two unknown). Gallery SkyPirates.jpg Loon.jpg Imgres.jpg Nadakhan.jpg 2016Snake.png Images.jpg Khan.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg PPlane.jpg Category:2016 Category:Ninjago: Skybound Category:Villains Category:Ninjago Category:Sky Pirates Category:Enemies